Su-25
}} The Sukhoi Su-25 is a Ground Attack Aircraft of the Soviet Union in Wargame: AirLand Battle. The Sukhoi Su-25 (NATO reporting name: "Frogfoot") is a single-seat, twin-engine jet aircraft developed in the Soviet Union by the Sukhoi Design Bureau. It was designed to provide close air support for the Soviet Ground Forces. The first prototype made its maiden flight on 22 February 1975. After testing, the aircraft went into series production in 1978 at Tbilisi in the Soviet Republic of Georgia. It is known to Russian air and ground forces as the "Grach" ("Rook"). Overview ''Airland Battle'' The Su-25 makes it debut in Wargame: AirLand Battle as a ground attack fixed-wing aircraft. It is a medium speed, high armor direct ground attack jet. It carries 3 weapons, two accurate slow firing Gsh-30-2 30mm autocannons for general ground attack and suppression, with 250 rounds to fire, 4 Kh-25L SALH missiles for ranged, Anti-Armor elimination and 2 back-up Anti-Aircraft R-610 Molniya Infrared missiles used for personal defense against enemy aircraft. Its technical features include high strength, very good stabiliser, though that is a standard for virtually every aircraft, and is limited to poor ECM, optics, stealth and autonomy. Besides its addition of personal-defense Anti-Air missiles, it is very much comparable to the A-10 Thunderbolt II in functions and features. To operate your Su-25 at its highest potential, you should support it with your own Air-Superior aircraft. Being aware of the areas your Su-25 performs strafing runs will keep it alive. Recon areas before sending it out, its high strength and armor doesn't mean it cannot be shot down by determined AA defenses, hidden away from your sight. If you are assured and have all the postitions of the AA units, you can even send in your Su-25 to attack the AA, in similar fashion to SEAD aircraft, if your ground units are out of reach. In conclusion, the Su-25 is a powerful dedicated Ground-Attack Jet. It is exceptionally effective against defenseless ground armor and infantry. Its bulky size and good armor will be able to shake off a few AA missiles, just enough time to evacuate the airspace. Though, it is weak against Air-Superior Aircraft, Fighters and Interceptors will certainly shoot you down once in sight. Its Anti-Air missiles are only for personal defense, keep your Su-25 overwatch and supported so hostile fighters have a more difficult chance of attack. ''Red Dragon'' The Su-25 is extremely similar to the one in Airland Battle. However, the incarnation in Red Dragon removes its R-60 missile and instead adds 240mm rocket pods, making it a more of a general-use attack aircraft, although unfortunately it removes its capabilities to defend itself against fighters which is redundant anyways. Other than that, it is still a solid attack aircraft as it was in Airland Battle. With the changes, the Su-25 now works better in performing close air support. The 240mm rockets have very good firepower, which makes removing enemy ground units an easier job because now the Su-25 has another weapon to use against ground targets and not just rely on the cannon and AGM anymore. This makes the aircraft very similar to the A-10A but with rockets. Weapons Red Dragon Gallery Su25Frogfoot.jpg|Su-25 in reality Su25stats.jpg|Su-25 in the WAB armory WRD Armoury Su-25.png|Su-25 in WRD Armoury See Also *Wikipedia: Sukhoi Su-25 Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Ground Attack Aircraft Category:Red Dragon aircraft